


White Chocolate Tart

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: White Chocolate Tarts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Female Friendship, First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personally, Darcy didn't think bandages were anything to laugh at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate Tart

**Author's Note:**

> Heia, meg igjen. 
> 
> Yay, my inspiration kinda hit me again, isn't it amazing? I realized that female friendships have been a bit in the shadows of my epic Farcy-romance, but look! It's my favourite BroTP, possible OTP! Yay!  
> \---Don't comment if there are any mistakes, cuz then I'll have to fix them (otherwise it'll bug me ugh), and I can't be bothered to do that right now :)
> 
> Let me know what you think? <3  
> Tumblr: amemah.tumblr.com
> 
> Kyss og kos og klem <3

“You look like you could use some white chocolate tart,” Natasha looked up from her chilling coffee at the chirpy voice, eyes automatically taking stock of the woman standing at the side of her table. She was wearing a typical diner uniform, consisting of a short dress and a pair of black heels. There was some originality to the outfit though, mainly the mustard and red of her dress, and the low heels of her closed-toe shoes. There was even a cute little ankle strap there, and Natasha privately thought that this woman would have Steve Rogers blushing in a heartbeat – and on some level she was already plotting a way to make that happen. She could have been an exact replica of Betty Boop, but her long hair and blue eyes were different. She looked a bit doe-eyed, but Natasha knew better than most that looks could be deceiving, especially regarding women, so she was a bit surprised find none of the usual emotions in her eyes. No anger, no fear, no betrayal, just… Open-ness. There was some sympathy too, once her sharp eyes saw the barely noticeable bags under Natasha’s eyes.

“I didn’t see it on the menu,” Natasha said, reminding herself that this was a civilian who had never met her before, and therefore there wasn’t any _reason_ for anger or anything else. She leaned backwards so the waitress could top off her coffee, noticing how she hesitated a bit before filling it, a pointed glance at Natasha’s tight-strung body. Darcy kind of felt like endangering her customer’s life if she gave her more caffeine, but eventually gave in. She didn’t have the right to decide what the woman could and could not do until she had been there at least three times. (There was a memo; Darcy was not amused.)

“That’s because it wasn’t there,” The waitress – _Darcy_ , the nametag finally peaked through her hair – smiled, but there was definitely a rebel hiding behind the sweet gesture.

“And how I can order something that isn’t there?” Nat asked, amusement shining in her eyes. She could do this; she could allow herself to feel relaxed for just a fraction of a second without the world going to shit.

“Because I’ll tell you how,” Darcy whispered conspiratorially as she bent down to wash the table with a rag from her apron, over-exaggerating when she looked around to make sure no one else was listening on their conversation. Nat raised one eyebrow, lips quirking up slightly, her amusement growing as she remembered they were alone. Whatever, she wasn’t allowed to be child when she was supposed to, and if childish games made her feel like humanism wasn’t purely theoretical anymore… So what.

“ _You_ tell me your name and let me get you a bandage for your forehead, and _I’ll_ give you a piece of chocolaty deliciousness,” Darcy grinned, leaning her hip on the edge of the table.

“And what do you get out of that?” Natasha smiled, and Darcy immediately furrowed her brows.

“I like making sure no one is in pain when they’re in my diner, but I’m pretty sure you’d cut a bitch if I tried to force-feed you Paracet,” Darcy shrugged, internally fist pumping when she noticed the woman fight down a smile.  “So this is the best I can do, for now at least,” Her smirk was nearly as impressive as Tony’s.

“My name is Natalia,” She smiled, taking a cautious sip of her cup. The coffee from before was only drinkable because she was used to the junk SHIELD provided, but she was positively surprised. If the tart was only half as good as her coffee, Darcy would have a customer for life.

“And you’ll let me get you a bandage?” She bit her lip, staring expectantly at the gash on Natasha’s brow bone. She nodded, feeling some of the residual stress of the mission ease at the _honesty_ of it. It was kind and caring and every other reason Natasha hadn’t taken a gun to her head. It was human.

“Cool, I was waiting for chance to use these new ones I bought,” She grinned while leaning down again, and for some reason, Natasha didn’t feel herself mentally cataloguing the three most effective ways of neutralizing the threat. “They’re from the Avengers Limited Edition, and I think Black Widow’s will fit you perfectly,”

Yep, definitely a customer for life, Natasha thought, as Darcy winked and sashayed away with all the flourish of someone working the nightshift of a diner in the middle of a reconstructing New York.

Alien invasions were a _bitch_.


End file.
